<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A is for... by TheBeeQueenie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233708">A is for...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeeQueenie/pseuds/TheBeeQueenie'>TheBeeQueenie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeeQueenie/pseuds/TheBeeQueenie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy suddenly finds herself being recruited by the Avengers. Juggling a full time job, three crazy kids, and one rude husband will she finally find her place in life? Follow Amy through the perils ands pitfalls of being thrown into a superhero life. (Cross posted on FF)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>APRIL<br/>“Amy, your two-thirty meeting is here. I’ve already sent him down to the conference room.” The disembodied voice of the secretary screeched through the phone.<br/>“On my way down Deb, thanks!” Amy hurried to grab the intake papers and new family packets as she readied herself to meet with a potential new client. Leaving the comfort of her office she plastered her brightest smile across her face as she sauntered down to the conference room. </p><p>Opening the door, she led with her hand extended to shake the hand of this new potential client. That is until she actually looked at the man before her. Of course she recognized him. He was the most innovative and influential person in the world at the moment. Her smile faltered for half of a second as she lowered herself into the seat opposite him before she pulled herself together. He looked at her appraisingly, like he was judging her entire life in the span of a millisecond. Then his face broke out into a smile.</p><p>“Tony Stark.” He nodded as we shook hands.</p><p>“Hello, Mr. Stark. I’m-”</p><p>“Oh, I know who you are, sweetheart.” Her face screwed up in confusion at his interruption.</p><p>“I’m sorry?” Her brain was whirling a mile a minute trying to come up with any plausible reason that Tony Stark, aka freaking Iron Man, was sitting in the small town therapist’s office she currently worked in.</p><p>“I know all about you Amelia Mary Stewart. Cute name by the way. Very Earhart.”  He added with a smirk.</p><p>“My mom thought she was clever, but I just go by Amy.” She corrected.</p><p>“I am aware if you’d let me continue.” Amy blushed furiously under his scrutiny. “Goes by Amy, 26, married to a husband of 8 years with three children. Lives in nowhere, WV. Currently works as an intake specialist for a local therapy office. Has magic powers that make bad guys cry.” Amy’s eyes bulge at the information thrown at her by the billionaire across from her.</p><p>“I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about Mr. Stark.” She smiled, trying to keep the panic out of her voice. She thought she had been careful.</p><p>“Please, call me Tony. Mr. Stark was my father.” His grin fading fast. “Cut the crap Ames. You know who I am, I know who you are. You’re a smart girl. I think you know why I’m here.”</p><p>“What exactly do you want from me Tony?” Her gaze hardened at his tone.</p><p>“Where’d you get your powers?” </p><p>“I… I’m not sure. They just kind of appeared one day.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Listen, if you know about my… abilities then you know how I found out I have them.”</p><p>“I know what the official reports are. I need to hear your side of things.”</p><p>“Why?” She questioned. “Why make me relive that? Can’t I just go back to living my life in peace?”</p><p>“To be perfectly candid, I need to know if you’re a threat or an asset.” They eyed each other warily before she sighed, dropping all traces of professionalism as she put her head in <br/>her hands. </p><p>“Fine. It first started when I was 13. My… father was... he wasn’t…” She desperately tried to find the words to explain how this started 13 years prior. “My dad was physically and emotionally abusive to me and my siblings, particularly to my younger sister. So I grew up taking care of them  when we were with him. One day he went off on us. He tried to kill my sister and I knew I had to do whatever it took to save her. He had her up against the wall by her neck, just choking the life out of her. And I fucking snapped. My skin felt like it was electrified and I felt a strength I’d never known before well up inside me. I grabbed him and threw him with more strength than a child should’ve had. I grabbed my sister and hid in the closet, hoping and praying that he wouldn’t find us. He didn’t. And I chalked up my behavior to adrenaline. Until a few months ago.” She ran her hands beneath her eyes, hoping to catch the fallen tears before her makeup got completely ruined. Tony silently passed her a handkerchief, nodding that she should continue. “I was home alone with my kids, their dad was on a trip out of town. Someone broke in and I couldn’t even think. My skin buzzed and I just reacted. He tried to grab me, but I blasted him across the room. I felt myself slowly rise up off the floor and just annihilated this poor dude with blasts of… energy? Electricity? I don’t know. But he tried to shoot the gun he had and I made it… I made him shoot himself in the leg. Everything gets kind of fuzzy after that but then the police came and he was unconscious. Turns out he had ties to a major crime organization that they were able to take down. The last time was the only time it ever happened in public. About a month ago, I was out running errands, clothes shopping. As I got to the thrift store some masked man with a gun was threatening everyone in the parking lot. For some reason he chose me to be his human shield. I… lost control and completely fried the guy’s brain. The news reported that I fought for my life before I managed to get away. They called me a hero...” she trailed off uncomfortably.</p><p>“Huh. Ok, so asset it is. Perfect! I’ll just need to make a few calls and we’ll have you in New York in no time.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Wasn’t I clear enough? We want you to train with the Avengers for a while. Congrats kid.”</p><p>“Uh, no? I’m not going anywhere. I’m not an Avenger.” He looked up at her confused, “I have a life here Tony. I have kids and a husband and a job. My whole family is here. Besides <br/>you don’t want someone… like me on your team.”</p><p>“I don’t understand why you can't take your kids and your husband and move them with you? What do you mean someone like you?”</p><p>“He… he would never go for that.” She admitted, nervously picking at her nails. “I’m not a good person, Tony. I am selfish and irrational, annoying and so far outside the Avengers body type it really isn’t even funny.”</p><p>“Officially I am offering you a position as my personal assistant for Stark Industries. Not too far off from what you’re currently doing but with one hell of a pay raise.” Tony took a deep breath, allowing sincerity to surface. “The rest of that doesn’t matter. I’m sure you’ve noticed I’m not the most… palatable of people. You could do the world a lot of good Ames.” </p><p>“I am very flattered, but I can’t.” Amy abruptly stood, her chair squealing against the linoleum. “It was very nice to meet you Mr. Stark, but I am afraid I really need to get back to work.” She offered her hand once again as Tony stood up.</p><p>“Keep an open mind, Ames.” He winked before strolling out of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amy continued her day as usual, pushing her encounter with Tony Stark out of her mind. She was quite successful until she was alone with her thoughts on her drive home.</p>
<p><em>I made the right choice didn't I? I can't move everything to New York. That's insane. Maybe it might be nice to get out of West Virginia… What? No. I can't. Besides, the Avengers would take one look at me and laugh. There's no such thing as a fat Avenger. </em>She thought with a cruel laugh. Her weight had been an issue her entire adult life and her husband made sure she never forgot about it. She was quickly becoming frustrated with how complicated her life had become recently. She felt her powers more often, usually when she was fighting with John, and it scared her. She had very few ideas on how to control them, but there was never a good or safe time to try so she just tried to ignore that tingling promise of power. She shook her head to dispel the direction her thoughts were veering. <em>Thank God it's Friday. I need a break.</em></p>
<p>Pulling into her garage she didn't even notice the expensive looking sports car parked on the street. Slamming the car door shut, she ran into her bedroom, desperate to get out of her uncomfortable work clothes. She rummaged through her closet, haphazardly throwing on some TARDIS lounge pants, a Hogwarts shirt, and her old black slippers while messily throwing her shoulder length copper hair into some pigtail buns. Taking a second to take some deep breaths she readied herself to see her kids, anxious to hug her babies after such a long day.</p>
<p>It wasn't until her husband cleared his throat from the living room that she noticed how quiet it was. Her house was never quiet.</p>
<p>"Amy? Is that you? Could you please come up here?" She heard her husband yell down the stairs.</p>
<p>"Who else is it gonna be John?" She asked as she climbed the stairs. "What do you think you need this time?" As she reached the top of the stairs she cautiously looked around the living room to try to find out why her kids were so quiet. "Where are the-" She finally saw none other than Tony fucking Stark sitting on her couch like he owned her damn house.</p>
<p>"Cute outfit." Tony winked at her from across the room</p>
<p>"Uh… What in the hell is going on here? Where are the kids?" She shrieked.</p>
<p>"Amy, that is no way to talk to our guest." John chided. "Please, excuse my wife. She apparently has no manners. Amelia, the kids are with my mother for the evening."</p>
<p>Amy rubbed her temples to help stop the headache she felt forming.</p>
<p>"Mr. Stark, I thought we finished our conversation this afternoon." She all too calmly said through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>"Again, I apologize for her behavior. She clearly isn't aware of what is happening just yet?"</p>
<p>"God, John. Do you even know what is going on?" She snapped.</p>
<p>"Mr. Stark is here on important business." John smiled at their guest, clearly trying to make a good impression. <em>What a kiss ass.</em></p>
<p>"Ames, at least hear me out. Let me take you and… your husband to dinner tonight and I can explain the offer at length." Tony interjected while Amy rolled her eyes at the men before her.</p>
<p>"Honey… He came all the way here. We're going to dinner." John flashed his eyes at her, leaving no room for argument.</p>
<p>"Fine, just give me a minute to change."</p>
<p>"No, please just stay in that. I think it suits you." Tony joked as she ran downstairs to quickly change. She threw on a simple black dress and flats and grabbed her phone just as it buzzed. She unlocked her phone to find a message from a number she didn't recognize but knew who it belonged to immediately.</p>
<p>Tony: <em>You're married to this chump?</em></p>
<p>Amy: <em>Yes?</em></p>
<p>Tony: <em>Does he know?</em></p>
<p>Amy: <em>About?</em></p>
<p>Tony: <em>You. Your powers.</em></p>
<p>Amy: <em>No. he does not. And I would like to keep it that way.</em></p>
<p>She stopped to fix her hair, hoping she could get it looking semi decent when it buzzed again.</p>
<p>Tony: <em>When you move to New York he is NOT living in the tower.</em></p>
<p>Amy: <em>Don't like him?</em></p>
<p>Tony: <em>Do you? I mean really?</em></p>
<p>By the time she got the last message she was already on her way up the stairs so she simply rolled her eyes at the billionaire.</p>
<p>The ride to the restaurant was wholly uneventful, though John wouldn't let her talk the whole way there which annoyed Tony to no end. Once there they were whisked away to a private room where they could talk freely without Tony being hounded by the general public.</p>
<p>"So, Amy, how did you get into intake?" Tony tried to get Amy talking.</p>
<p>"Tony, we both know how boring my job is. Can we please just get to the damn point?" Amy took a sip of the way too expensive wine as John's eyes bulged out of his head.</p>
<p>Tony just smiled, eyes twinkling mischievously. "As you know I offered you a full time position at Stark Industries as my personal assistant." John choked on his wine as Tony rolled his eyes at him. "I know that thinking about moving your family and life all the way to New York is a bit daunting. So, I have arranged for you to come visit for a week and get a feel for the company and how things work."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark but I'm afraid I can't spare her for an entire week. My work schedule is quite full and we have three small children. You understand, I'm sure." John interjected.</p>
<p>"You let him speak for you like that?"</p>
<p>"He's right Tony. I can't leave my kids for a week." Amy's eyes hardened and she hoped Tony got the message. <em>I can't trust him with my kids for that long.</em></p>
<p>"Bring them along! Make a whole vacation out of it. We have a fun day program for kids at Stark Industries."</p>
<p>"You do?" Amy asked incredulously.</p>
<p>"We do now." He winked.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure I can get a week off work." John interrupted.</p>
<p>"You weren't invited." Tony glared across the table. "We do not have an overbearing husband program currently, but I will personally let you know when we do. Think about my offer Amy and enjoy the meal on me. I'll have a car ready to take you back home when you're finished." And with that Tony left the unhappy couple to stew.</p>
<p>"What an ass. Can you believe how he treated us?" John snorted indignantly.</p>
<p>"Might've helped if you weren't such a kiss ass." Amy mumbled into her wine glass. "I do want to go, I mean when is the next time we're going to be able to afford any kind of vacation?"</p>
<p>"It would be fun to see inside the lives of those self proclaimed superheroes." John added thoughtfully.</p>
<p>"I don't believe you were invited, John." Amy speared some salad onto her fork.</p>
<p>"Oh, I think if you pushed it, I would be." He smiled softly.</p>
<p>"I'll… see what I can do."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi there! Hope you're enjoying my newest story!</p>
<p>I've been working on this since April of 2020 on and off (yay quarantine?).</p>
<p>I do have *most* of this story written but there are a few chapters that need some major tweaking.</p>
<p>That being said, I do not plan on having a regular uploading schedule because I know I can't commit to one. I am currently working from home with all three kids so who knows when I'll actually be able to upload.</p>
<p>If you are coming here from The Forgotten One I promise I am slowly but surely working on it! It's been a slow process with everything going on along with A is for... kinda taking over my creativity. Happy reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>